


Cookie Run: The Best Slumber Party Ever

by RealJC1234TheToonist



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealJC1234TheToonist/pseuds/RealJC1234TheToonist
Summary: The Cookies want to have the best slumber party ever... even if they must raid Buttercream Choco's hotel to do so.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. We're Having a Slumber Party, Like It or Not!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking up this amazing idea for a Cookie Run fanfic. Right now, I wrote the prologue to generate hype. I want to get to the action in later chapters. The awesome stuff doesn't happen until later!

It was the best night ever. Buttercream Choco Cookie had invited every Cookie who ever ran to the Gold Galore Hotel for a huge end-of-year party. There was a huge dinner party, with each Cookie's personal favorite meal. In the auditorium, every famous musician was all in one place: Rockstar, Carol, Mint Choco and Whipped Cream, Macaron and Marshmallow, DJ... everyone. And at the end of the day, there was a huge video game tournament which every Cookie participated in, including those inexperienced with technology. Surprisingly, Tiger Lily Cookie managed to make it to the top 10!

Suddenly, the sound of a bell sounded throughout the hotel. "Did you hear that? That was the sleepy-time bell!" Buttercream Choco announced excitedly. "Okay, party's over. You all paid to stay in my hotel for the whole night. Now you will SLEEP!"  
"Sleep?! This isn't what I came for!" GingerBrave complained, with everyone else joining him.  
“I’m sorry, but it’s getting late. Perhaps the luxury hotel rooms might change your mind?”  
And right he was. The hotel rooms were like heaven. Beds made of cozy sponge cake, high-definition TVs and a golden shower! The Cookies didn’t want to leave. Until...

Mustard Cookie picked up her phone. “A new message? Another one?”  
Pink Choco Cookie picked up her phone. “Special Force Cookie is holding a meeting in the room where Buttercream holds all his business meetings!”  
Pistachio Cookie got everyone’s attention. “This is a massive building, but I will ensure that I lead you to the meeting room so you do not get lost.” Soon, everyone began to follow Pistacho to the meeting room.

"So, what's this meeting gonna be about?" asked Skater when he walked into the meeting room.  
With a commanding tone, Special Force yelled "WHITEBOARD!", with Hero and Alchemist dragging her whiteboard into the room. Special Force adjusted her beret as she opened one of the markers and started mapping out her plans.  
"So, Buttercream Choco doesn't want us to have a slumber party, doesn't he? With me in charge, we will not only have our slumber party, but have the BEST slumber party ever!"  
The Cookies in the audience cheered.  
“My plan is this: we must spend the entire night awake. If we fall asleep, we lose! So no slacking!”  
“Ohhhhh… this is the worst plan ever!” Vampire Cookie whined, before Alchemist Cookie elbowed him in the arm to shut him up.  
“Luckily, there are a lot of us rebels and a fair bit of them party-poopers.”  
“Hehehe! Poopers!” Apple Cookie laughed, causing all the other young children to laugh as well.  
“Stop laughing! Anyway, we have three major components to retrieve in order to commence the party. First: the giant art wall.”  
“Woo! Art!” Gumball cheered.  
“So much creation… it only needs destruction!” Cherry joined in, much to Gumball’s chagrin.  
“Okay, Gumball and Cherry will retrieve the art wall. Two: DJ Cookie’s turntable in the auditorium.”  
“Shame, really. Buttercream told me I couldn’t get my stuff.” DJ Cookie complained.  
“I’ll retrieve it!” Lemon Cookie yelled excitedly with his hand raised into the air. He leapt at the opportunity to impress his favorite celebrity. “I mean… I’m an expert at this sort of thing.”  
“Good.” Special Force replied. “Lemon, you will retrieve the turntable, but this is clearly a multi-man job. We’ll give you a strong partner to assist you.”  
“Alright!” Lemon answered. “Er, who exactly?”  
“We’ll figure it out.” Special Force replied. “And three: the giant party robot in the cellar!”  
“Party robot?” Ion Cookie Robot asked. “Party robot will make a great friend!”  
“Yeah, party robot! I’ll do it!” Kiwi yelled.  
“Okay, Ion Cookie Robot and Kiwi Cookie will be tasked with retrieving the party robot.”  
“But that’s not it!” Roguefort Cookie chimed in. “We are conducting a heist to steal the exquisite Golden Star Special Cake that Buttercream has in his possession! Follow me if you want to know the details!”  
The audience cheered even louder. Roguefort disappeared, leaving behind a sign saying “Meet me at the dining hall to follow Roguefort’s plan”. Soon, everyone was leaving.

"Ooh! There's going to be a cake robbery?" said Brave. "Sign me up!"  
"Stealing is bad. What if you get caught?" Cloud mused.  
"Sit down, Brave!" Special Force yelled. "You are in charge of taking care of the young, defenseless Cookies. None of you are permitted to engage with the enemy!"  
"What?! Why?!" "You can't keep up in comparison to the others. Every other Cookie either has a useful skill that enables them to defend themselves, or they're allied with Buttercream."  
"Special Force!" Bright interrupted. "Is there some way we can help? Like giving support or selling refreshments?"  
"Buttercream has security cameras everywhere. If he or any one of his allies spots you, you won't be able to escape capture!"  
"Oh..." Strawberry replied. "I think we should just go back to sleep. Being caught is a risk I really don't want to take."  
"Please, Special Force. We young, defenseless Cookies have been through lots of dangers." Brave tried to reason. "We even saved the world once... or twice. Nothing can stop us!"  
"We've already gotten a squad of volunteers to conduct the heist already, because they're professionals. Meanwhile, you are to stay in Room 6-B and not get hurt. That is my final order!" Special Force replied sternly before leaving.  
"We can't argue with her." Strawberry muttered.  
"Fine. If she wants us to stay safe, then I will keep you safe for the night. I promise." Brave answered.  
As Brave and his small group left, he asked Skater where Room 6-B was. "I know where the room is. Too bad that we have to stay there all night." Skater got on his board and got the others to follow him.


	2. The Buttercream-Bots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttercream Choco expects his unruly hotel guests to sleep. And if they don't... he'll have to take extreme measures.

News of the heist spread like wildfire. Some Cookies wanted the thrill of having another adventure. Others were really excited to get the party going. (However, Chilli Pepper Cookie just wanted to sneak into Buttercream’s vault to steal all his money.)  
As for all the musicians and performers, they were told not to take part. They had to stay in their rooms until the plan was complete.  
“Why exactly do we have to sit out?” Rockstar asked Special Force in protest.  
“I would’ve joined in getting my stuff. I have a performance tomorrow!” DJ replied.  
“You are all going to do the performing. It’s going to be VERY hard to do that if you get in trouble.” Special Force answered.  
“Can I not let out a few riffs to set the mood?” asked Rockstar.  
“NO. You are to remain silent, safe and sound. Buttercream Choco expects us to sleep. Make too much noise and he’ll find out.” Special Force reasoned.  
“I am fine with these terms,” Mint Choco Cookie agreed. “Come now. We must return.”  
“Oh, Mint Choco, you are a real sweetheart.” Carol commented.  
“Maybe he just wants to go back and spend some time with Cocoa.” Rockstar teased. “What? I just had a hunch.”  
The artisan Cookies all went back to their rooms. In Mint’s room, Cocoa was waiting for him.  
“Ha! I told you I had a hunch.” Rockstar teased Mint again before going back to his own room.

Kiwi Cookie and Ion Cookie Robot approached the cellar, planning to get the party robot.  
“Alright, are you up for this?” Kiwi asked his partner.  
“Robot batteries… less than 25% charged.” Ion Cookie Robot said.  
“I thought your batteries were all charged when you got here!” Kiwi exclaimed.  
“Batteries were spent from partying. Killer dance moves take up lots of energy.” replied Ion. “Boop! Robot just received notification. Cyborg Cookie found a battery recharge terminal. Robot must go and recharge.”  
“Fine, go ahead and recharge your batteries. But come back soon, okay?” Kiwi called as Ion left. Suddenly, he was greeted by Herb Cookie.  
“Herb? What are you doing? Do you have a mission of your own?” Kiwi asked.  
“No, actually,” Herb answered. “The toilet in my room is broken, and I have to find some other way to go to the bathroom. I’ve called Blackberry to fix it, but right now I am desperate!”  
“Nearest bathroom around here is a few rooms to the left. Now, I gotta get that party robot!”  
“Wait, Kiwi! Don’t be so hasty! Buttercream Choco Cookie is a billionaire. He may have a very high-tech security system!”  
“Trust me, Herb. I know what I’m doing!” Kiwi replied before running off. Herb sighed in anguish, only to realize that he had to go. NOW.

Kiwi thought he had it in the bag. But suddenly, a giant Cookie-like figure approached him. As it got closer, Kiwi saw that it resembled some sort of Cookie android, a Terminator perhaps. However, its body was solid gold, and it had a metallic adornment of Buttercream Choco's whipped cream hairdo. It also had Buttercream's moustache, and spouted out pre-recorded clips of Buttercream's annoyingly posh voice.  
"What is THAT?" Kiwi stammered in fear, before the robot fired some sort of tranquilizer dart from a cannon on its hand.  
Kiwi was starting to feel drowsy. He looked at the dart that hit him, only to see that it was pure gold as well. "Even his tranquilizer darts are golden... Buttercream sure is obsessed, huh..."  
As Kiwi fell unconscious, the robot began to take him to its master…

Buttercream Choco turned on the hotel's speaker system. "Oh, dear. It seems that someone has been caught red-handed. It's a shame that he couldn't motorbike his way out of the situation. Ahahahaha~"  
"Oh, Kiwi..." Herb lamented whilst in the men’s toilets. "I told him not to be so hasty."  
"I've unleashed my Buttercream-Bots all over the hotel," Buttercream continued. “They are the ultimate security robots in my possession, made in my image, of course. They will ensure that if you don't sleep, we will FORCE you to sleep! I... I mean the gentle type, not the permanent type. Goodnight."

"This is stupid!" Skater sulked. "Why do we have to stay here all night?!"  
Bright answered, "We were told to stay in here. As much as you want to take part in this mission... Wait, Brave, where are you going?!"  
“Yeah, Brave!” Cloud joined in. “I’ve got way better stuff planned!”  
“I would prefer to sleep…” Strawberry muttered as she lied on the bed.  
"Oh, er, just going to get a can of soft drink..." Brave tried to open the door, but it collided with a heavy barrier. "Oi!" A barrier made out of cookie dough... which could yelp in pain?  
"Muscle? What are you doing?" Brave asked.  
"Sorry, Brave. Special Force told me to keep you guys under supervision." Muscle Cookie responded. "Buttercream Choco has unleashed his army of robots to make sure that everybody is asleep. And I am going to protect you, make sure you don’t do anything stupid."  
“Wait… the robots want us to sleep?” Cloud asked.  
Muscle answered, "Yeah, the robots said something about enforcing us to sleep… or else.” Immediately after that, he was surrounded by Buttercream-Bots, saying exactly that.  
"Tell me that the robots take the Cookies back to their rooms to sleep peacefully." Bright mused nervously.  
The Buttercream-Bots fired several tranquilizer darts at Muscle Cookie, causing him to fall onto the ground.  
"Spoiler alert... they don't..." Muscle groaned before falling unconscious. One of the bots tried to lift him, but Muscle was too heavy. Then, every other Buttercream-Bot pitched in to lift him and carried him off.  
The five Cookies in Room 6-B all screamed from the shock, only to attract an even louder voice from the room nearby.  
"Do you MIND?! I'm trying to SLEEP here!" Purple Yam Cookie destroyed the wall connecting Room 6-C with 6-B. He was seething with rage from being woken up at midnight.  
"I'm sorry. I actually managed to get Purple Yam to relax this time." Milk lamented.  
"Hey, the raids are happening right here, right now." Skater asked.  
"Lucky them, getting all the action..." Purple Yam murmured dazedly.  
"I know they are, but that would be a huge breach of the rules, and I prefer to stick to them." Milk said with a stern expression on his face.  
"But I prefer to BREAK them!" Purple Yam yelled, with his energy reinvigorated. He burst through the door and rushed out to join the other Cookies.  
"Oh, Yam..." Milk sighed. "This wouldn't have happened if he had stayed asleep."  
"We're sorry..." Strawberry apologised. "We saw Muscle being attacked by Buttercream's robots and taken away, so we were all shocked..."  
"Wait, the robots attacked your friend?" Milk asked.  
"All he did was try and protect us, and he got attacked for it..." Strawberry whimpered, her eyes beginning to tear up.  
"He was such a good friend..." Skater moaned.  
"Those guys launched an unprovoked attack on Muscle just because he wasn't sleeping. He had a very important duty, and he upheld it until the end!" Brave said. "Muscle Cookie must be avenged!"  
Milk narrowed his eyes in anger. "What?! That's not justified at all! This is a huge injustice! Yam, where are you? I'm coming with you!" He too rushed out of the door, with everyone watching awkwardly.

If even Milk, of all Cookies, would choose to be involved in the great raid, there’s no telling what’s going to happen next.


	3. Go, Citrus Squad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Cookie and the rest of the Citrus Squad go on a mission to retrieve DJ Cookie's stereo from an army of security robots, with the help of an unlikely ally.

Lemon quietly opened the door to the auditorium. It was pitch-black in darkness, so he used the light emanating from his cube to scan the room. Electro Lemon assisted by flying around the room to survey every detail.  
According to their discovery, the auditorium was empty, with the exception of several Buttercream-Bots looking around for intruders. DJ's equipment were right there on the stage. Now all he needed to do was retrieve them for DJ.  
Lemon expected his partner to arrive, but instead, Orange and Lime showed up, causing Lemon to yelp in shock. If they caught wind of his little stunt, they would never let him hear the end of it.  
"What are you doing?" Orange asked. "Breaking the rules?" Lime asked coyly. Electro Lemon came back in time to shush the two girls.  
Suddenly, a trapdoor opened from the floor, with Grapefruit Cookie peeking out. "Hey guys! What are you up to? Don't leave me out of your next adventure!" the young Cookie asked enthusiastically as she climbed out.  
"Can we join in?" the other Citrus Cookies asked, all persuasively blinking in unison.  
"This operation is way too dangerous for you," Lemon said. "I have electricity powers to defend myself, I think I should go it alone."  
"You don't have to go it alone. We can all do this together!" Orange reassured.  
"I suppose. You'll need me if things go awry." Lime commented.  
"Well... I was originally planning this heist with my designated partner. But since he's not here, I guess you can join me." answered Lemon.  
"YAY!" Orange cheered at the top of her lungs, before the others shushed her. "Oh... sorry."  
After a few moments, Lemon made a signal. “The coast is clear. Let’s go in!” Grapefruit skated into the auditorium, with the other three following behind.

As the Citrus Squad went in to grab DJ’s equipment, Lemon's partner came in, out of breath. It was Zombie Cookie, always infamous for being late.  
"Guhhhh... Lemon... I'm here!" Zombie puffed. "Wait... where'd he go?" He looked into the room, and saw Lemon raiding with his friends instead of him.  
"Can't go... without me!" Zombie groaned angrily before charging into the room. If there was another thing Zombie wasn't good at, it was following plans. At all.  
The Citrus Squad was fighting off the robots with ease. Orange hit her tennis ball, releasing an explosion of orange pulp that launched the Buttercream-Bots away. Lime and Grapefruit used their signature skills to bulldoze through the mass of robots. Lemon used his electrical powers to short out the Buttercream-Bots’ circuits.  
However, someone else was fighting the robots too… by futilely whacking them with a bone. It was Zombie!  
“Hey! It’s that weird green guy!” Grapefruit exclaimed as she pointed to him.  
“Oh God… Zombie… Gah, I forgot about him!” Lemon groaned.  
“Just ignore him,” Lime said. “He’s not going to survive a minute!” Just like that, Zombie got hit by a tranquilizer dart and fell. “See?”  
“Come on! He’s trying his best!” Orange scolded, causing Lime to scowl in annoyance.  
“My cube is fully charged. I’ll put up a shield to-” But before Lemon could think, he was hit with a tranquilizer dart.  
“LEMON!!” Orange and Lime yelled. Grapefruit yelled “BIG BRO!!” instead.  
“What happened?! Talk to me!” Orange whimpered.  
“I feel numb… Forgive me… I’ve failed…” Lemon whispered before falling comatose.  
“No… it’s not your fault. It was mine for agreeing to this stupid plan!” cried Lime.  
“But you WANTED to join!” Grapefruit moaned.  
Lime retaliated with “Um… I don’t care about him. He… owes me money.”  
Suddenly, Orange was hit by a tranquilizer as well. “Please… don’t blame yourselves anymore... keep fighting…”  
“Orange?!” Lime yelled before she too was hit. “Okay… I do… care… about Lemon…”  
Finally, Grapefruit was hit. “Ha… I knew… it…”  
The Citrus Squad was defeated, and everything seemed lost…

But then, Zombie rose back up. The last thing that he wasn’t good at was staying still. Not even when he had lost all his energy! He rose up from his slumber, only to see the Citrus Squad all tranquilized.  
“Urr… Guys?” Zombie groaned, before seeing the remaining Buttercream-Bots coming for him. He looked around for something to protect them with, before focusing on Lemon’s electric cube. “What does this do?”  
He touched the cube, releasing a spark of electricity. It jolted the Citrus Squad, causing all four to wake up. As for the Buttercream-Bots, they all shorted out and deactivated.  
“Who touched my cube?” Lemon groaned, before seeing Zombie, the deactivated robots and him and his friends being woken up.  
“Blah, blah, blah. Who touched ME?!” yelled Lime, noticing that Lemon’s hands were touching her when they were tranquilized.  
“I did it… to save you guys… now robots fall asleep!” Zombie answered, with the most sincere attitude.  
Suddenly, Orange hugged him. “Thank you! You saved our lives!” Lime hugged Zombie as well (only because Orange was doing it too), but recoiled from the stench. “Ew, Zombie, take a bath!”  
“I hate to break into this sappy moment.” Lemon interrupted. “Zombie activated an EMP pulse. It caused the robots to turn off, but only for a short time. We have to get this thing out of here before they turn back on again!”

This act of teamwork led to great success, but for how long?


	4. Doublecrossing Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all of the Cookies are on the same side. Some have decided to take advantage of the chaos.

Alchemist Cookie and Vampire Cookie were tasked with patrolling the hotel for threats. They were chosen because their vampiric nature made them nocturnal. They could literally stay up all night without any worries.  
"This job is so boring..." groaned Vampire. "We haven't detected any Buttercream-Bots for miles! Why don't we just head back to our hotel room and sleep?" Alchemist retorted, "For the last time, Vampire, we aren't SUPPOSED to sleep."  
"Ugh... this patrol of yours is rather boring, huh?" The two siblings heard a familiar-sounding squeaky voice.  
"Devil Cookie? What are you up to?" Alchemist chided.  
"Hey, Vampire. I've known you for a long time, and I know that night patrols are quite boring, right?" Devil asked, with a mischievous smile on his face. He was holding the dart that he had stolen.  
"Don't listen to him, Vampire. It's probably another one of Devil's tricks!" Alchemist tried to warn him, but her brother refused to listen.  
"Oh, they're boring alright. Alchemist doesn't want me taking naps, which is a shame, because I really need one." Vampire said.  
"You want a nap? Then I’ll give you one!" Devil threw the tranquilizer dart at Vampire. "At last... some well-needed sleep..." the lazy Cookie whispered before falling onto the floor. "Vampire, wake up!" Alchemist yelled.  
Devil laughed mischievously. "Oh boy! So much for the night patrol!"  
"Are you working for Buttercream?" questioned Alchemist. "Or someone else entirely? Or... let me guess... you just want to sabotage us for your own amusement?"  
"The third, clearly." Devil answered smugly.  
"Ugh..." Alchemist sighed. "I have to tell everyone that we've got a TRAITOR in our midst!"  
“Not if I don’t stop you first!” Devil cackled as he tranquilized Alchemist as well.  
“You won’t get away… with your crimes… that easily...” Alchemist said before losing her consciousness too.  
"Well, I'm off. Enjoy having your little party plan ruined!" Devil transformed into his spectral form and zoomed away from the siblings, with an echoing, ethereal cackle along the way.

Werewolf Cookie and Kumiho Cookie were raiding the hotel's kitchen, looking for Buttercream's legendary cake. Kumiho wanted to take Moon Rabbit Cookie along, which Werewolf begrudgingly agreed to.  
Kumiho opened a box, and her eyed widened in joy. "Ooh, a stash of Bear Jellies! My favorite!"  
"I wonder if thewe awe any wice cakes awound..." Moon Rabbit said with her signature accent.  
Werewolf didn't even look, with his mind still focused on the mission. "We're not here to eat. We were sent by Roguefort to search for the cake in the pantry."  
"Wait..." Moon Rabbit said before noticing a strange lump in Werewolf's cape. "Furball Pup! You came!" She giggled as Werewolf's loyal pet affectionately licked her face.  
"How did it follow us all this way?" Kumiho asked.  
"Furball Pup just couldn't stay away." Werewolf muttered under his breath, with his mouth forming a small smile. "It keeps following me no matter where I go."  
"You know who else is following you? ME! HAHAHA!" Devil entered the room, carrying three tranquilizer darts this time.  
"Those darts... what are you doing with them?!" Werewolf asked, with his emotions beginning to flare up.  
"You want that cake? Too bad! I'm going to take things into my OWN hands!" Devil threw a dart at Werewolf, but Furball Pup intercepted the blow. The other Cookies reacted with silent shock, but Werewolf was full of sheer horror.  
"Furball Pup?!" Werewolf yelled. With its remaining strength, Furball Pup handed out one last potion before falling asleep.  
"You... YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Werewolf roared in a fit of rage as he transformed into his werewolf form. He tried to attack Devil, but the small Cookie was just too fast for him.  
"Hmm... perhaps I can manipulate the big lug into sabotaging more Cookies!" thought Devil, as he flew away quickly, leading the berserk beast out of the pantry towards his next victims.  
“Werewolf! Wait!” Kumiho called, but it was too late. Werewolf was gone.  
Several Buttercream-Bots noticed the source of the noise, then looked in the pantry. They spotted Kumiho and Moon Rabbit attempting to raid.  
"Moon Rabbit, take Furball Pup and flee!" Kumiho yelled as she turned into her fox form before jumping into the vent. Moon Rabbit took the tranquilized Furball Pup and jumped into the vent as well.  
"Miss Kumiho... will Werewolf be alwight?" Moon Rabbit asked, with her eyes tearing up.  
"I'm sure he will." Kumiho replied. "Right now, we have to wait until the coast is clear..."

“Why did I agree to this?” Knight Cookie lamented as Princess Cookie dragged him across the corridor.  
“You’re the brave knight who slays dragons, and you’re scared of a dark hallway?” Princess pouted.  
“Princess, I am really tired, and--” Suddenly, Knight was interrupted by a loud howl. Devil Cookie was leading Werewolf Cookie right to them!  
“Get them!” Devil instructed, with the transformed Werewolf rushing towards the royal pair.  
“No! I will protect you, Princess!” Knight yelled, with his lance pointed towards the wolf. “That’s the spirit!” Princess cheered in response.  
“RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Werewolf was about to attack, until he was interrupted by a woman riding a tiger.  
“Tiger Lily Cookie?!” Knight exclaimed. “Sister?!” replied Princess.  
“Stand down, Werewolf. You aren’t you when you’re angry.” Tiger Lily tried to calm the beast down. The bloodthirst in his eyes faded as Werewolf transformed back into his Cookie form.   
“What… happened? Did I… transform again?” Werewolf asked.  
“Well, you reverted back to normal before you could do any harm.” Knight answered.  
“Harm… you? But… Furball Pup?! Where is my pet?! I transformed because someone tried to hurt Furball Pup!” Werewolf began to panic.  
“And that someone was me!” Devil appeared, almost on cue. “Werewolf has outlived his usefulness, so I’ll just…”  
“You’re going to kill him?!” Princess yelled, causing Werewolf’s panic to rise even more.  
“Nope. Furball Pup was fine. It was just sleeping. Just like its owner will be in a few seconds…”  
“No! Put that down!” Tiger Lily roared. She tried to stop Devil by having Butter Tiger knock him over, but it was no use. He threw a tranquilizer dart at Werewolf, causing him to fall asleep.  
“Tell… Kumiho… and Moon Rabbit… I’m sorry…” Werewolf groaned before he fell.  
Devil was about to fly off, when his rival, Angel Cookie, showed up. They were NOT happy. “Devil Cookie! What were you doing?!”  
“Angel?! I… I was just causing some harmless trouble!” he tried to reason, but Angel’s mood didn’t improve.  
“Why exactly are you causing harmless trouble?”  
“The others were doing it too! You should’ve seen how everyone was ignoring Buttercream Choco’s orders and going where they shouldn’t belong! I was just following the craze, y’know!” Devil frantically explained, trying to divert the blame.  
“This is unacceptable!” Angel pouted, before turning to Knight and the sisters. “And you three should know better!”  
“In my own defense, the reason why I participated is because Princess made me do it!” Knight stammered.  
“And I was trying to protect them.” Tiger Lily replied.  
“And I…” Princess tried to think of an excuse, but realized she had none. “No, no. This is my fault. I’m sorry for getting us into this mess. Let’s go back.”  
However, a bunch of Buttercream-Bots surrounded the group.  
“Oh no…” Devil muttered before the group of Cookies (and Butter Tiger) were all tranquilized.

The raiders were all dropping like flies. Could our dream be gone forever?


End file.
